Russian Roulette
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: KC just wanted to be rid of him. An AU version of the end of Heart Like Mine, Part Two.    ThreeShot
1. Part One

**Russian Roulette**

**Summary: KC just wanted to be rid of him. An AU version of the end of Heart Like Mine, Part Two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.**

KC Guthrie fingered the thick strap to the duffle bag that sat on his lap. His other hand fidgeted slightly inside the back, long fingers wrapping around cold metal. Coach Carson had ruined _everything _for him. He was the reason that KC and Clare's relationship had ended, he was the reason KC that KC found his trust in adults once again shattered. He'd trusted the older man. He'd thought of him almost like a father. God knows he'd never really had one of those before. His own father had always yelled at him and abused him physically, emotionally, and verbally. Coach Carson had seemed so different. He'd acted as if he'd actually-cared about KC. He guessed though that that had all been a lie to get him right where the coach had wanted him.

He heard the shouts and cheering from the crowd in the gym, signaling the game had either begun or was about to begin and he knew that Coach Carson would come looking for him. He was afraid to face him, but it was also what he wanted.

The door to the locker room swung open and Coach Carson walked in, a worried look on his face. "What are you doing in here? The games about to start! We need our most improved player out there." He said, moving swiftly torwards him.

"I'm not playing." KC mumbled quietly, eyes on the wall infront of him.

"Well why not? Do you really want to let down your team like that, KC?" Coach Carson asked as he moved closer and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The teen flinched away from the touch and turned his head to lock haunting green eyes on the man who had betrayed him. "You're disgusting!" He spit out. "I trusted you and all you really are is a pervert!" He choked slightly on his words, swallowing a lump in his throat. He tried to stop himself from crying.

Coach Carson looked at him, donning a hurt expression on his face. "I don't know what you mean." He lied.

"The hotel room. I'll tell Mrs. Hatsilakos and Mr. Simpson about the hotel room and the hooker-all of it." KC told him, voice shaking slightly.

The coach smiled cruelly. "You have no proof. Besides, who do you really think they would believe? A foster kid or a well trusted teacher?" He moved forward again and moved his hand slowly down KC's bare arm.

KC squeezed his eyes shoot and took in some deep, shuddering breaths at the touch and his hand wrapped tighter around the gun in his duffle bag. He began to pull the gun slowly from the bag as the coach kept touching him. He just wanted to be rid of the man, be rid of the betrayal of trust, be rid of the feel of his hands on him.

"You know, you're really weak." Coach Carson said in a cold tone. "You can't even stop me and you can't think on your own. You were the perfect boy."

"Shut up!" KC snarled, lifting the hand with the gun and pointing it at the man. His face was twisted into a look of hurt and anger as he jumped up from the bench, still pointing the gun at the man before him.

**To be continued...**

**Last Part: Will KC pull the trigger or will he or someone else stop him before he can?**


	2. Part Two

**Russian Roulette**

**Part Two**

Clare Edwards furrowed her brow and looked torwards the locker room door. She'd seen KC go in there awhile ago when she'd been out in the hall. She had yet to see him come back out.

Alli Bhandari turned her head to look at her best friend and frowned. "Clare? What's with that look on your face?"

The blue eyed girl shook herself out of her reverie at the sound of her friend's voice. "Huh?" She murmured questioningly.

"You've been staring at that door for the last ten minutes. What's going on with you?" The dark haired girl asked.

"I saw KC go in there when I was out in the hallway. He seemed...upset. And he never did come out. I think that something is wrong." Clare told her carefully, knowing what Alli was likely to say.

As was expected, the girl in question rolled her dark eyes and set her mouth in a frown. "You shouldn't care about him anymore Clare!" She said, clucking her tongue. "He dumped you for that little blonde skank. He's an insensitive little prick!"

Clare sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her long, curly locks. "I _can't _just stop caring about him, Alli. He's too important to me."

Alli huffed in disapproval and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring out at the floor of the gym.

Chewing her bottom lip, blue eyes nervously looking torwards the locker room door, she decided to tell Mr. Simpson about

Meanwhile, back in the locker room, KC still had the gun pointed at Coach Carson. His hand shook as the tears spilled down his face, dripping off his chin.

Coach Carson's lips twisted up into a cold, cruel grin as his eyes roved wickedly over KC's shuddering form. "See?" He said when KC had yet to fire the gun. "You're a wimp. You can't even pull the trigger. I feel so...betrayed that it's come to this. I like you better than any other of the boys. So trusting, you were so easy to manipulate. That's how I know that you won't kill me. You're too weak to think on your own."

KC closed his eyes tight as the words that he knew were true washed over him. Anyone else would've been able to stop it.

The teen closed his eyes against the words, taking in a deep breath. Every single encounter with the coach ran through his mind at a fast pace. It was so obvious when he thought about it now. Why couldn't he see it before? Why had he been so blind? His shaking fingers began to push on the trigger and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Sighing, Clare stood up and began to walk over to where Mr. Simpson and Ms. Hatsilakos stood. She had a bad feeling about why KC was missing. He had been acting way too strangely when she'd seen him out in the hall, earlier. He'd apologized and yet...so many other things had seemed to be going through his mind.

Biting her lip she asked timidly, "Mr. Simpson? Ms. Hatsilakos?"

The two adults turned their heads in unison to look at her. Mr. Simpson smiled a little and asked, , shouldn't you be sitting in the stands right about now?" Then, studying her more closely he frowned. "What's going on?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, the teenage girl said, "It's KC. Something is going on with him."

At that, Ms. Hatsilakos' attention focused soley on her. "What do you mean that something's going on with him? Is he sick? Is that why he's not out here?"

Clare shook her head, long, light brown hair falling around her face. "No. No. He's not sick. Not exactly." She swallowed hard. "Earlier, out in the hallway when I went to the bathroom, I saw him. He was acting really, really weird and he went into the locker room and he never came back out."

The two adults shared a look before racing torwards the door to the boy's lockerroom, Clare following closely behind. She glanced torwards the bleachers where her best friend sat and Alli jumped down from the bleachers as well and started after her. Just as Ms. Hatsilakos stepped forward to open the door, they heard a shot ring out.

**To be continued...**

**The last part: Did KC shoot Coach Carson, what will he tell Clare, Alli, Mr. Simpson, and Ms. Hatsilakos?**


	3. Part Three

**Russian Roulette**

**Part Three**

KC's body shook and he let out a shallow sob as he dropped the gun to the ground and fell to the floor, backing up so his back was pressed against one of the locker room walls. He wrapped his long arms around his legs and buried his head into his knees as his sobs overtook him. He heard someone gasp and run torwards him but didn't look up until the person sat beside him, winding their arms around his waist and pressing a tender kiss to the side of his head. He looked up, tearful green eyes locking with his ex-girlfriend's bright blue one's. "Clare." He whimpered hoarsly, burying his head into her slender shoulder, causing her to remove her arms from around his waist. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him that much closer as her other bent so she could stroke his hair softly, comfortingly.

Ms. Hatsilakos and Mr. Simpson walked farther into the room, both sets of eyes falling on a panting Coach Carson who was lying on his back on the cold floor, his shoulder bleeding heavily as he held his hand against it.

"Call the police!" Ms. Hatsilakos murmured the order, over her shoulder to a shocked Alli and Mr. Simpson.

Alli's eyes flickered from her best friend who had her arms wrapped protectively around her ex, to the guy lying on the floor, bleeding. Without wasting another second, she rushed back into the gymnasium to get one of the police officers stationed near the doors.

Clare held KC tighter to her, letting him bury his head in her shoulder as the police came in and handcuffed Coach Carson, lifting him up off of the floor. Clare turned her head slightly, away from the scene before her, pressing her soft, pink lips against the top of KC's head. His soft hair tickled her nose and mouth as she did so, but she paid it no mind as KC sobbed into her shoulder, his entire body shaking with emotion.

Alli watched as Clare held onto KC, protectively. She moved slightly as the policemen moved past her with a cuffed, Coach Carson. Alli didn't know what to do or say. What coud she possibly voice to KC that would be of comfort to him? She didn't know what Coach Carson had done to KC, but it had to be something terrible to make her former friend react the way that he did.

"Look," The youngest of the policemen began softly, as he stepped into the room. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you down to the police station, so you can tell us what exactly happened." He was obviously speaking to KC who refused to look at him.

Alli swallowed hard and met the policeman's kind eyes. "Can Clare and I come with him? I think it might help him if he had someone he trusted there with him."

The policeman nodded, running a hand through his pale blond hair as he watched the teenage girl go over to the two teens huddled on the floor and help them up. He stared solemnly ahead as both girls stood on either side of the tall boy between them, arm's wrapped protectively around him. In his two years as a police officer, he'd never seen a case like this. He hadn't known what to expect. He only had an idea of what had occured to make this seemingly timid boy shoot someone. All he really knew, was that he was glad that the boy wasn't facing this alone. He was glad that the boy had friends who seemed to care so much for him.

**The End**


End file.
